


丸仓 一次惩罚

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma





	丸仓 一次惩罚

0.

“既然这么喜欢凑一块说话，干脆给我绑在一起！”

1.

要问eito高中最让老师头疼的学生是谁，那非丸山隆平和大仓忠义莫属。

上课传纸条说话，下课打打闹闹，还把玩具蛇塞到锦户同学的包里吓人一跳。可谓是大错误没有，小动作不断。

被请去办公室喝茶的频率是一周三次，两个人低头站在老师面前的景色可谓经典。然而挨训态度十分端正，捣乱行为屡教不改。

于是乎老师忍无可忍——

“今天你们两个给我用手铐绑在一起，除非上课不许摘下来！”

2.

就这样丸山的左手和大仓的右手锁在了一起。

平时下课不见人影的同学全都靠了过来，别班的的也来凑热闹，把教室围了个水泄不通，还有人趴在窗户上看。

人群的中心自然是大仓和丸山，丸山涨红了脸低着头，小声叫着tacchon怎么办怎么办。

我怎么知道怎么办！大仓嘟囔着，头埋得更低，整个脸贴在书桌上试图靠桌面降低脸上的温度。

现场可谓有冤报冤，有仇报仇。大仓＆丸山受害者们个个自告奋勇，嫌两人还没直接钻洞里去。

因为坐在两人中间，上课时无数次被传来传去的纸条砸脑袋的安田在手铐上写上maru＆tacchon还画上爱心，两人本想反抗，被村上和锦户一起按住。

乘着两人双双被制服，被坑了无数零食的横山正对着拍下照片，决定传到校园论坛上去。

平时书包总被塞进迷之生物的锦户笑容阴森森:别想偷偷解开，我会一直盯着你们的。

一切总结成一句。

出来混总是要还的。

3.

作为资深受害者的体育老师听说此事后笑眯眯，上课前特地跑去告诉两人体育课上不用摘手铐，干脆一起做运动。

于是一个操场，四个班级的人，围观了丸山同学和大仓同学“手拉手”一起跑步。完了还有人大喊加油。

大仓最后羞得不行，不管三七二十一了，直接真正地和对方手牵手跑完了这1000米。不过丸山几乎是被拽着冲过重点线的就是了。

到了午饭时情况更不一般。

大仓偷偷提着便当拖着丸山准备去校园荒僻的一角，这次还算成功，一块空地就他们两人。但这并不妨碍场面尴尬。

没有钥匙，两人因手铐寸步不离。

事实上大仓被绑住了右手，如果想好好吃饭，非得丸山喂他不可。

丸山脸通红，但也没说什么地夹起一块玉子烧给大仓，大仓强装淡定地吞下。

本来四周无人，这顿饭可能就这么吃下去了。可谁知道最近丸山是看了什么育儿节目，非要对大仓说一声“啊～”，搞得大仓又羞又好笑。

该说不愧是整天在一起打闹的两人，大仓居然配合丸山玩起来。丸山夹起炸鸡，“啊～”，大仓就刻意嗷呜一声吃掉玉子烧，故意用响亮的声音嚼嚼。丝毫不在意这有多羞耻。

直到草丛中传来一阵抑制不住的笑声。

“锦户亮你在干什么！！！！”大仓气得大吼，为自己刚才的行为感到无比后悔。

“没有啦没有啦我也在这里吃便当而已。”锦户亮把手边的便当盒展示给对方看，但是又忍不住地笑到弯腰。

大仓一把把丸山手上的筷子抢了过来，丸山还很顾及对方地说:“诶tacchon你还没吃完啊……”

“我拿左手也能吃很好！”

“可是tacchon你玉子烧都掉地上了……”

“maru你闭嘴！锦户亮快给我不要拍照了啊啊啊啊！”

4.

或许该说是世上的事总是有两面性，大仓很快发现，和丸山一起被手铐拷住，也有意想不到的好处。

做了两年同学让他俩打打闹闹，但是像这样靠在一起也实在少见。这让大仓发现的丸山的身体很柔软，把自己搭在对方身上的感觉实在太好。

大仓干脆搂住对方脑袋搭在丸山肩上，同学探究的目光也不想管，就是舒服到这种地步。但是嘴上还不忘打击一下:

“maru你身上汗好多哦……”

“啊夏天我真的很容易出汗……抱歉啊tacchon，要不我离你远点？”

“不要，我懒得动。再说了现在你再远能跑到哪去。笨蛋！”

“是，是哦……”

丸山笑了笑，为对方这种身体接触感到有些高兴，情绪高起来竟忍不住蹭了蹭对方的脸。

“哇！maru你干什么，好恶心……”

大仓瞪了对方一样，看丸山笑眯眯的样子莫名觉得不甘心，凑上去使劲在对方颈窝蹭了蹭脑袋。

“这是打击报复！”

5.

不过。

大仓和丸山一阵玩闹中脸挨得不过毫米，不觉间偷偷地红了脸。

这家伙长得真不错……

6.

明明手铐在一起的时间才半天多一些还只有下课，可丸山总觉得上课以后和大仓离那么远怎么都不适应。

啊，小忠在记笔记呢。

忍不住地，丸山偷偷去看坐在斜后的大仓。

直直地倒下睡着了！

丸山注意着大仓，忍不住咧嘴笑了起来。却是正好一个粉笔头落在头上，数学老师的声音炸雷般响起，怒斥丸山上课开小差，叫他上黑板做题。

丸山只得乖乖地上前应付一黑板的天书。可惜他没转头去看，不然会发现某人偷偷睁了眼睛，在手臂的遮挡下有些得意地笑，也在看他呢。

7.

直到同学离开教室一个小时以后大仓才出了教室，今天是他值日，刚刚被惩罚过，他也不想再犯事。于是难得的没有逃走，以从未有的认真打扫了教室。

至于手铐，早在放学的时候就被解开了。

大仓无意识地摸着自己右手手腕——曾经被拷住的地方，不知为何有些失落。

maru应该已经到家了吧。

“tacchon！”

啊，我都出幻觉了。听到丸山声音时大仓下意识地这么想，可这并非什么幻觉，因为很快丸山就从楼梯那里跑到了他的面前。

丸山脸上还滴着汗，低着头很不好意思地看了大仓一眼才说:“今天给tacchon你添了很多麻烦……你因为手铐，饭都没好好吃。”

说着把手上的东西递给了大仓。

是豆大福，而且是大仓最喜欢的那家，无论是走过去还是坐地铁过去都要花一番功夫的店。

“……就想着tacchon会不会饿了，你今天又做值日。所以就给你买了这个做赔礼……”

大仓一言不发地接回来尝了一口。

好吃，比以往的都好吃。

“……我早就不喜欢这个牌子了。”

“诶！？我都不知道……”丸山脸上显出无措的样子。

“要接受惩罚！”大仓低头偷笑，抬起脸来却是不高兴的表情。

“什么惩……”

大仓却没耐心地倾过身去，贴上了丸山的嘴唇，外头的夕阳透过窗户照了进来，大仓忽然觉得刚才的豆大福也不是很甜。

8.

第二天丸山同学上课写情书被抓，严肃教育半个小时并被勒令写800字检讨。


End file.
